1. Field of the Invention
The invention is related to an image processing method and apparatus, and more particularly, to a method and a wearable apparatus for disease diagnosis.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, new image processing technology that processes images by using computer algorithms to analyze and process variations of the images in a time domain has been introduced. This technology uncovers subtle variations that are undetectable or difficult to observe with the naked eye. Low amplitude movements that are unrecognizable by the naked eye, or even color changes due to blood flowing through the face, may all be brought into a phase observable by the naked eye with the new image processing technology.
Currently, the scope of application for the new image processing technology is still in a developmental stage. For instance, in terms of engineering practice, the new image processing technology can be applied to observe the stability of buildings, and in terms of medical detection, the new image processing technology can be applied to observe the physiological actions of a test subject, such as respiration and heart rate. However, the scope of application has not been extended to instant disease diagnosis clinically yet.